The Deputation
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |season=2 |season_no=2.17 |number=43 |shining_time_station_episode(s)=Sweet and Sour |released= * 19 November 1986 * 10 May 1988 * 28th February 1991 * 22 November 1991 * 21 April 1998 * 22 January 2008 |previous="Break Van/Donald and Douglas" |next="Thomas Comes to Breakfast"}} "The Deputation" 'is the seventeenth episode from season two. Donald and Douglas are worried that they will be sent away and scrapped, but Percy and the other engines try to help the twins out with a Deputation. Plot Heavier than normal snow has fallen on the Island of Sodor and while the other engines hate it, Donald and Douglas are used to the conditions and clear the lines. They soon encounter one snow drift which is deeper than the rest. Just as they are backing to charge it a second time, they hear a whistle and find Henry nearly buried; they promise to get him out. Henry is rescued and returns to the shed, but both Donald and Douglas are upset. They know the Fat Controller will be returning soon and after backing into and wrecking a signal box and destroying the Spiteful Brake Van between them, are worried that he will send one or possibly both of them away, which would lead to them being scrapped. The other engines agree that Donald and Douglas both deserve to stay and decide something has to be done; however, no-one can think of what. Percy talks to Edward about the situation and he suggests that the engines nominate someone to talk to the Fat Controller, a deputation. Percy relays this to the others that they need a "disputation" and they agree to this. After a long silence, Gordon nominates Percy to do the job, much to the latter's horror. The Fat Controller returns and a nervous Percy stammers through his speech about allowing the twins to stay. The Fat Controller catches on that Percy is a deputation and tells him he understands. Later in the sheds, the Fat Controller responds to the engines' request. He begins by telling them that, although he understands their feelings, he does not appreciate them interfering with his decision making. He then surprises everyone by awarding Donald and Douglas with new coats of paint as a result of their good work in the snow, and announces that their names will be painted on them and warns them not to make any further mistakes. The engines realise that the Fat Controller is allowing both twins to stay and overjoyed, drown out the rest of his speech with happy whistles. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie * The Spiteful Brake Van Locations * The Branch Line Cutting * Tidmouth Sheds * Suddery Castle * Tidmouth * Wellsworth * The Watermill Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Twin Engines. * A pre-filmed deleted scene from Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree is used - the viewer can tell because in the first shot, greenery appears in the snow in the top left corner. * This marks the first time the works unit coach is used without the Breakdown Train. * The "Chorus of Whistles" at the end of the episode is re-used in Bowled Out, Thomas and the Special Letter and Paint Pots and Queens. Goofs * When Donald and Douglas leave the yard back-to-back, a truck is being derailed. * When rescuing Henry, the twin that says "Losh sakes, Donald. It's Henry!" is actually Donald himself. * When Gordon says "A lot of nonsense about a broken signal box," his right buffer is bent. * When James remarks about the Spiteful Brake Van, there appears to be a spot of paint above his right eye (viewer perspective left). * When Percy reverses to tell the engines about a deputation, the track in front of him bounces upward. * During the long silence, Douglas' tender is derailed. * Christmas decorations are seen on Tidmouth station behind Percy when he is talking to the Fat Controller, which suggests that this episode was filmed alongside Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree. * Gordon and Percy's eyes are off-centre for the majority of the episode. * Sir Topham Hatt says that the twins' names would be ''painted on, but they instead received nameplates. * Donald and Douglas are seen with nameplates in a few scenes. In the scene where the twins rescue Henry, Donald has his on one side, but not on the other. * To the left of the watermill, there is green grass that is not covered in snow. * Donald does not have his snowplough on and is not steaming in the opening scene. * It is said that Donald and Douglas had a van between their tenders, but they actually had a coach. * During the long silence, Percy's cab roof is lifted at the back. * The captions with the Amazon Video release mistakenly refer to Henry as James when he cries for help while stuck in the snowbank at the beginning of the episode. * When the engines whistle, Douglas is missing his left eyebrow and James' eyes stop rolling. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 2 episodes Category:Classic Series Category:Episodes focusing on Edward Category:Episodes focusing on Henry Category:Episodes focusing on Gordon Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes focusing on Percy Category:Episodes focusing on Donald and Douglas Category:Episodes focusing on Sir Topham Hatt Category:Episodes focusing on all engines